Playing Along
by Nicole2513
Summary: Their in high school, she's the new girl they both want. Where does Leon fit into this? Very AU. Funny Little Oneshot! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In one of my reviews someone asked me to keep going BUT this is only a oneshot. Then I got to thinking... maybe i continue or at least throw in a few more chapters about maybe... Dom and Vince trying to get with Letty. Nothing big that could ruin their friendship because we don't want that. Just humourous little things. So if you think this is a good idea review or PM or if you think it's good just the way it is let me know too. Thank you for reading and reviewing or just reading.

* * *

Dom, Vince, & Leon go to high school together. Letty is the new girl. What happens when Vince and Dom both want her? How does Leon fit into all of this? Very Fluffy and AU. Completed. Let me know what you think.

_Nikki_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue please.**

* * *

"V, man I think we need to find us some women." Dominic Toretto told his best friend Vince. 

They were walking into their third period.

"I know what'cha mean brotha." He said shaking his head.

They both walked to the back of the room and sat down in the corner. Ten minutes into class it was interrupted by someone opening the door. They both thanked god for that interruption; especially when they saw who it was.

"Damnnnnnn…." They both said in unison.

They looked at the short girl. She had long dark curly hair all the way down her back. She was wearing a black leather skirt and big boots. She was wearing a shirt that was way too small for school rules and walked the room with so much confidence. She had the whole classes' attention, the girls scoffing with jealousy and the guys drooling over her fabulous body.

"Back of man I saw her first." Dom smiled.

"Hell nah man I saw her first and I'm gonna make her mine. Um, um, um!" Vince stated.

"Miss Espinoza, next time come to class with more appropriate clothing please." The teacher explained.

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned mischievously and walked towards the back of the room.

She took a seat two seats in front of Dom. Both guys couldn't focus anymore all they could do was stare at this pretty Latina girl.

"Hey! Psst. New girl…hey." Vince whispered to the girl.

She finally turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna come back there and shut you up! I'm trying to pretend like I'm actually paying attention." She snapped at him.

Dom started laughing at his friend who just got shot down by this girl. They still hadn't learned her name yet but they made it much more fun; a mystery.

She shot Dominic a death glare and he quickly shut his mouth; making Vince laugh at him.

Class was finally over and Dom and Vince waited so they could watch her walk out of the room. She walked with this very interesting sway. Neither one of them could get enough. They finally stood up behind her and started walking until Dominic tripped over someone's back pack and tripped. He didn't quite make it to the floor but he made enough noise. She stopped right before getting to the door and looked back, shaking her head with a grin present on her face. Vince had to sit back down because he was laughing so hard.

"Smooth Dom, real smooth." He said between breaths.

Dom just shot him a look and they both walked out of the room. They stopped by their lockers and walked towards the gym. Once they were changed they walked out of the locker rooms.

"Damn, V there she is." Dominic said pointing to the basketball game.

"She can kick ass at basketball too? I'm gonna marry that girl." He said rubbing his hands together.

Dom sat down on the bleachers and Vince followed suit. They were both watching her beat all the guys in a basketball game.

"Well at least we know how she keeps that body in shape. Look at her play." Vince said.

"Hey guys what's up?" Leon said walking up to the pair.

"Nothing man just drooling over the new girl." Vince smirked.

"Oh yeah she's in two of my classes. She's one hella fine girl huh?" Leon said.

"Yeah so back off she's mine." Dom said getting annoyed.

"No…she's gonna be with me!" Vince said pointing to his chest.

"No…" Dom started but was cut off.

"Guys chill…she's not some piece of candy. Don't you think it's up to her who she is with? You guys don't even know if she'll pick either one of your dumb asses anyways."

"Shut it Leon." Vince yelled.

"What do you think her name is?" Dom asked.

"She looks like a Maria." Vince said.

"I think she looks like a…Penelope." Dom smiled.

"What the fuck!" Leon yelled but then covered his mouth when the gym teacher looked at him.

"Penelope? What kind of drugs you smoking Dom? What the hell kinda name is that?" Vince ranted on. Dom looked embarrassed.

"I don't know man it just came to me." He defended himself.

"You guys are both wrong… not even close." Leon laughed.

"Then what is it then? Mr. Know-It-All." Vince retorted.

Just then a ball came rolling up to Dom's feet and following after it was Maria/Penelope. She picked up the ball and looked at the pair.

"Oh look its Clumsy and Giggles." She said.

Dom blushed and Vince gave her a nasty look. All the while Leon's laughing at his two friends.

"Leon! Man what's up?" She said as she bumped fists with him.

"Not much Letty, chillin, chillin. What's up with you girl?" He gave her a cute smile.

"Just showing those guys how to play basketball. You guys have some pansies at this school." She huffed.

"Yeah I know what you're saying." He laughed.

"Alright well I have to get back and finish winning this game…see ya guys later." She says and runs back to the other side of the gym.

Leon looked at the guys who were both wearing scowls of jealousy. He laughed and drank some of his Gatorade.

"So her name is Lenny?" Dom asked.

"Nope dip shit its Letty. With a 't'." He said.

"Oh I get it… Letty...Letty…Vince and Letty. I like the sound of that." He daydreamed.

"Dream on man." Dominic shook his head.

"I think you should both dream on. Letty's not like that. She's not one of those girls you hold on your arm as a trophy. She's the kind that would beat the shit out of you for trying to tell her what to do." Leon rambled on about his new friend.

"Yeah and?" Vince snorted.

"And…I think you guys should just back off. She's not all about make-up and hair. She's about sports and working on her car." Leon said.

"Well that's even better…cars." Dom grinned.

"Whatever guys." Leon said getting mad that they were treating this girl like some piece of ass.

After gym was lunch. The three guys all went through the line and got their food. They all sat at the same lunch table they sit at everyday. They were deep in conversation about cars when Letty came and sat next to Leon. Vince and Dom both having a twinge of jealousy at how much attention Leon was getting from the girl of their dreams.

"Hey Leon…Clumsy...Giggles." She said.

"I'm Dominic and this is Vince." Dominic stated.

"Yeah and I liked Clumsy and Giggles better." She said smirking.

"You're a little sarcastic don't ya think?" Vince said.

"Yeah well sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupid!" She retorted.

"Anyways… you're not eating girl?" Leon asked her.

"Sure I am…" She said stealing Leon's chips and eating them.  
"Damn it man." Leon grinned.

"So… you think you might wanna go out sometime?" Vince grinned.

"Ow!" Vince yelled when Dom kicked him from under the table.

"Sorry but I already have plans… see Leon here is taking me out." She stated nonchalantly.

"I am?" Leon asked. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Right, I am!" He said playing along.

"Sorry…" She said sweetly.

Dominic and Vince just looked at Leon. Both of them obviously pissed, Leon just grinned at Letty and stole his chips back. Leon was definitely in for it later.

**-End-**


	2. Part Two

So yeah I decided to throw in a couple more parts for this story. There isn't really a plot more like just plain humor. PLEASE leave me some cool ideas for me to throw in, it would help me a lot! So anyways...enjoy and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Part Two**

"So how was your date with Letty?" Dom growled.

Leon, Vince and Dom were hanging out in the garage that afternoon. Since Leon had played along with Letty's plan the guys truly believed that they went out on a date. And Leon was not about to tell them otherwise. He could tell that both men were interested in the small Latina girl but, she was obviously not into them. That made him smile; for once in their lives a girl isn't falling over the two of them.

He looked at the two big guys awkwardly. How was he going to explain a date that never happened? They both had their arms crossed while they stared hard at Leon and waited for him to answer, they wanted to give Leon their full on attention and had to be sure that that they heard it word for word.

"I uh, it was good." He said coolly with a shrug. He needed to think of something fast before they figured it out!

(Leon)

Inside, I was repeatedly kicking myself in the nuts over this. How could I not think to actually talk to Letty and figure out what we would say if V or Dom ever asked us? She had been so confident that the plan would work.

(Flashback to the day at lunch)

"_Letty what the hell were you thinking?" I whispered harshly. _

"_Relax, Le those two are idiots. They won't ever figure anything out." She rolled her eyes. _

"_You better be right. Those are my boys, I can't lie." I said sighing. _

"_You don't have to; I will." She smirked as she left me hanging outside of the lunchroom. _

"Just good, man? Letty is one fine firecracker. It had to be more than just good." Vince said not believing that date was just 'good' but something way better. She was no typical girl and he was almost positive that she was a freak on the inside. But, that was Vince, a pervert.

"What did you guys do?" Dom asked me; still eyeing me very carefully.

"We uh-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I sighed in relief and quickly answered it. I said my hello and quickly walked out of the garage to have some privacy. Once I knew they couldn't hear me I whispered harshly.

"Letty, they're asking me about the date! What should I tell them! I cannot believe I went along with this shit." I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"Chill out Leon, just tell them we saw a movie and ate somewhere. Don't sweat it because god knows they'll figure out you're lying." Letty chuckled. "Just lighten up. If you play it cool those dumb asses won't figure out a thing."

I agreed and rushed her off the phone so I could go and explain what we did. When I told the guys that we went on a movie and had food they didn't believe that someone like Letty would just go see a movie.

"So are you going to see her again?" Vince asked. He felt that it was his turn to go on a date with.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because, I wanna ask her out." He grinned.

"She's not some piece of meat that can get passed around man." I said angrily.

Vince threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Le I won't ask her out ok?" He replied.

Vince huffed and continued changing the oil on his car. I shook my head in disgust and walked out of the garage. Those two were unbelievable sometimes; I just needed to get away. Once I was far away from the garage, I took out my cell and decided to fill Letty in on what we did on our 'date'.

"_Hello?" _

"So, we saw a comedy and ate at a small roadside diner." I said not even bothering to say hello. We shared a laugh.

"_See that wasn't so hard now was it?"_ She asked.

"Harder than you think girl. So what's up?" I asked.

"_Not a damn thing actually; really bored." _

"Well, Dom and his dad are cooking out later tonight. You wanna show up and be my arm candy?" I asked.

"_Arm candy? Real nice Le,"_ She snorted_"Actually yeah I'll come, pick me up?" She asked. _

Once I picked up Letty we arrived slightly late to the barbeque. We showed up just before the food was being served. Letty was introduced to Mia and her father and then we sat down and ate. I had to roll my eyes at the way Vince and Dom were acting. Both, of them were desperately trying to get her attention and have a conversation and every time they tried Letty would talk to Mia or I like she couldn't even hear them.

After dinner Dom and V had somehow started a basketball game and it was hilarious to watch them purposely fuck each other's game up. Letty was sitting off to the side drinking a soda and the two of us made small talk.

(Letty)

I watched on as Dominic and Vince fought for my attention. This shit was hilarious to watch. I mean I didn't want to give them the wrong idea because I didn't want either one of them but, just the thought of fucking with them is so funny to me. It's understandable since everyone wants what they can't have. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not trying to be some conceited Barbie or anything, it's just even though they are both fine looking men I just don't think they're my type.

I busted out laughing when Dom was running closer to the hoop but, was thrown to the ground by Vince's forearm hitting him in the throat. Did he just use the clothesline move in basketball?

"What the he-hell was that V?" Dom said hoarsely; he was still on the ground gasping for air. I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut as I tried hard to stop laughing.

"That was dirty." Leon said between breaths.

Dominic stood up and finally caught his breath. He continued dribbling the ball; he shot it once and missed and Vince took that chance to run after it and grab it, only Dom had stuck his foot out and Vince tripped and flew up into the air. Once again I found myself not being able to breathe as my hands lay across my knees and I'm bent over laughing my ass off.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Dominic said with an evil chuckle.

Vince gasped and made a weird sound almost as if he were dry heaving. After taking a moment to recuperate, he stood up slowly and brushed the dirt off his jeans. We don't know how but, those two actually managed to play fair for about five minutes and now it was a tie game.

It was almost at the end of the game each of them had nine points the next person to make a shot was the winner. By now, Leon and I were cheering them on and anxious to see who would win this one. Dominic had the ball and made a shot. Except it bounced very hard off the rim and went flying mid air down the driveway. All four of us looked over just in time to see it hit a blonde boy… right in the nuts. Ouch.

"Shit! Ouch…" The blonde boy cupped his goods and fell to his knees. "What the hell was that?" He gasped in pain.

"Sorry Jesse, we were playing basketball and it bounced off the rim." Dom said trying to suppress a chuckle.

Leon and I were holding on to each other for support from laughing so hard. I apologized to Jesse more than once for laughing but, I couldn't help it. Once the blonde man was able to walk straight we were properly introduced.

"You must be the Letty I hear Dom and Vince go on and on about." He grinned.

I looked over at the two of them with my eyebrow raised. Neither one met my eyes; they just stared at the floor and I watched as both of them turned a light shade of pink. I just laughed it off.

--------------------------

"So Letty, want me to give you a ride home?" Vince asked politely; I stared at him blankly.

"Naw, Vince you're a busy man. I'll take her home." Dom said with a smile.

"Really Dom, I got this." Vince said sternly. I looked back in forth between the two in amusement.

"No, V I insist." Dom said pointing to his chest.

"I'm not busy let me take her!" Vince snapped. I've had enough.

"Stop it both of you! Christ! Leon is taking me home." I said, irritated.

I huffed and gave Leon a ready look as I walked towards his car. Leon smirked at the boys before quickly following me.


	3. Part Three

So I felt like writing something and I remembered that I was planning on writing more for this so I did. Now it's finally over for good. Reviews are welcome.

**Part Three**

A couple of weeks went by and Letty got more acquainted with Leon and the rest of the group; even Mia. Dom and Vince still desperately tried to get Letty's attention but she still wasn't interested. She liked the fact that they were all friends so for the most part nothing was brought up about the "date" that she went on with Leon. They had managed to convince Dom and Vince that they were just casually going out and it went no further than that.

It didn't take long for her to get close to Leon, she spent the most time with him over everyone else and they became pretty close friends. Letty had to laugh at the thought of Leon calling her his "bro" as they drove along the beach.

"So then," Leon gulped some air as Letty dribbled the ball around him. They were playing one-on-one at a basketball court near the beach. "Dominic was like 'Have you talked to Letty today? Did she say anything about me?' It was just pathetic." Leon laughed as he stole the ball away from her; shooting it into the basket.

"I can't believe they haven't accepted the fact that I'm not interested!" Letty laughed and wiped the sweat from her head. Today was especially hot out and even though they were both donned in basketball shorts, Letty with a tank top and Leon topless, it was still super hot outside. Leon dribbled the ball without a thought as they took a short break to calm their breathing.

"Well why aren't you interested in them?" Leon asked grabbing his water bottle. Letty just stared at him. "I mean, most girls DO fall all over them." Leon shrugged.

"Aw, Le are you jealous of them?" She pinched his cheek sarcastically.

"Hell no, I got plenty of girls, I just use a different approach." Leon grinned.

"You mean not approaching a girl with an arrogant asshole attitude?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. They laughed and sipped their drinks. "They just aren't my type." Letty said, her face getting serious as she looked away.

"Am I your type?" Leon smirked at her. He of course wasn't trying to suggest anything they were simply talking like normal 'bros' do. She just chuckled and shook her head no. "Aw why not?" It almost came out like a whine but he couldn't hold back his laugh.

Letty just smiled at him as if she was withholding information as she lifted her tank top, tying it in a knot so her stomach was exposed. Leon was definitely impressed with her body, not in a attractive kind of way just the fact that Letty took very good care of her body.

"Alright, let's finish this game loser." Letty grabbed the ball and dribbled it as Leon threw his water bottle down. Once their game was over they sat on the edge of the court drinking water as they cooled off.

"So tell me exactly what your type is." Leon said nonchalantly. Letty whipped her head to look at him.

"Why won't you let this go!" She laughed incredulously.

"Because, it cracks me up that V and Dom both want you and they can't have you. Plus, I'm intrigued." Leon shrugged. "Well how about this, just point out a guy that's your type." Leon said referring to all the people around them.

"Ugh, fine." She growled as she scanned the crowd. "The one wearing black playing volleyball over." Letty pointed past Leon. He looked over and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Letty that's a chick." He chuckled as if she were completely insane. Like she didn't already know that. "Wait," He stopped and squinted as if he were deep in thought. "Chicks?" He asked her with a grin. Letty just rolled her eyes but she couldn't hold back her grin. "Why didn't you tell me to begin with then!" He snapped playfully.

"I don't just go around and advertise." She scoffed.

"Are you in the closet?" Leon asked her as they stood up to leave.

"Not anymore." She replied sarcastically. "No, I'm not but, come on, can you blame me for not saying anything? Dom and Vince would just try to get me to have a threesome." They both laughed hysterically as they got into his car.

"Wow," He paused. "That is so true. You do realize that they are going to take this so hard." They continued to laugh about it until they made it back to her house.

It was Saturday so they usually all hung out together so once they were done playing basketball, he hung out in Letty's living room as she showered real quick. Once she was done she slipped on some baggy pants and a tight tank top; not bothering to do her hair so she just left it down. Walking back downstairs, she watched Leon stand; then they walked out of the house to go to Leon's house next.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked glancing at her as he drove.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased.

"Well, I was just going to say, if you do, you could invite her out with us tonight then they'd know you were off the market."

"My luck they'd try picking her up too." Letty muttered to herself.

"So you DO have a girlfriend?" Leon grinned at her. Letty blushed slightly before rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna invite Tabitha tonight." Leon reasoned with her. "So it won't just be like you're inviting your girlfriend just because, I'm bringing a date too."

"What are we doing anyways?" They hadn't talked to Dominic today so they didn't really know what was going to happen tonight.

"Um, I think we're going to see that new movie Jesse's been going on and on about." Leon answered.

"And isn't that one slutty girl from school having a party too?" Letty asked. Leon nodded as they pulled up to his house. He was quick to go grab a shower before they had to leave again. Letty sighed and dialed her cell phone. Her girlfriend Shaina answered. "Hey baby." She smiled to herself. "Wanna come out with me tonight?" ...

Leon was down within ten minutes so he came outside where Letty was hanging out. Letty stood and once again they got into his car.

"I talked to Shane, she's gonna tag along." Letty smiled bashfully.

"Aww, Little Lesbian Letty." Leon joked with her. "Well, we'll pick up Tabitha first then we'll pick her up." Just then Leon's phone rang. "Yo."

They pulled up to Tabitha's a few minutes later as Le got off the phone with Dominic. Turns out they were both right about tonight's plan; first a movie then the party at the school slut's house. Leon went up to Tabitha's door and waited for her. Letty got in the back seat so Leon could sit next to his date. Once they were in the car, Letty gave Leon directions to Shaina's house. When they pulled up, she hesitated before getting out.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she made her way to the front door. She rang the bell and waited until her sister answered and let her in. She smiled and walked into the familiar house and up the stairs until she was at Shaina's door. Knocking, she opened the door.

"Hey Shane." She smiled at the other girl who was standing in front of the mirror pulling her hair up.

"Hey babe." She smiled through the mirror.

"Ready?" Letty asked leaning against the door frame. Shaina nodded and finished putting the hair band in her hair before walking over to Letty giving her a peck on the lips. Shaina grabbed her hand and together they walked back outside; getting into Leon's car.

"Le, this is Shaina, Shane, that's Leon and Tabitha." Shaina waved bashfully; being shy.

"You go to our school right?" Leon asked as they pulled away.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the movie theater where everyone was waiting for them in the parking lot. Leon got out and walked over to Dominic; bumping fists with him.

"Isn't that Sheena from school?" Dom asked looking over Leon's shoulder. "What's she doing here?"

"It's Shaina, and Let invited her." Leon smiled and walked over to Tabitha.

Everyone walked into the theater lobby and waited in line to get tickets. They went over the plans and a couple introductions were made. Everyone was here including Mia. Letty noticed Dominic looking at her in the corner of her eye and she looked over at Leon who was grinning at her. She sighed and dug in her pockets for money; just to keep her eyes and hands doing something so she wouldn't have to acknowledge Dom.

"So Letty," Dom said smirking; throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You gonna sit next to me?" Vince glared at him.

Letty heard Leon bust out laughing; she just glared at Dominic. Letty just gave Shaina an apologetic look.

"Dom is it?" Shaina said finally. He just nodded arrogantly, not moving his arm. The short girl stepped closer to him. "I'd really appreciate it if you removed your arm from my girlfriend."

The looks on their faces were priceless.


End file.
